In the field of games, in order to enable game novices to grasp a game quickly, most games may provide prompt information for guiding users how to play the games, such as a game tutorial. When a user opens a game for the first time, the game tutorial may prompt the user to press a key to implement a function through an arrow at an opportune moment. In order to improve a game user's game skills, some advanced prompt information, such as a video tutorial, may also be provided. Some veteran game users make a video tutorial according to their own operations of passing levels, and share it with other game users to assist in passing levels.
However, the prompt information such as a game tutorial can only explain basic operation functions of a game to game novice, which lacks correlation and has no guidance to passing levels of the game. Although the prompt information such as a video tutorial cam guide users to pass levels, it also has some shortcomings, for example, a user's fingers may block part of the screen, and the user cannot see clearly the game itself and the operation of a player's fingers, which leads to poor guidance of the prompt information.